Worth It
by Cactys
Summary: a compilation of college au shorts, so far theres only 2, (TodoDeku for one and BakuDeku for the other) the second one is a lemon kinda but not really. the first one is fluffy. fluff.
1. Tododeku- Worth It

i made a short lil college au fanfic for tododeku based on a prompt from this site: post/100809913937/swimcoachtachibana-queerlullaby

prompt: it's pouring and my final paper is in my backpack so I guess we're stuck under this tiny awning together. do you think they'd deliver pizza here

 **Worth It**

Todoroki is this reserved guy in my class, he sits two rows in front of me in three of my classes. He's got a unique complexion, with heterochromatic eyes and hair that's half red and half white, split directly down the middle. He says it's natural. He's got this huge burn on his left eye, the one that's the color of the mediterranean. The other eye is this grayish rueful brown. It's really pretty, and I've always wanted to look at them up close, but I never thought it would be in the pouring rain with both of us in alarmingly close proximity in a tiny phone booth. It was completely unintentional, but still.

I was walking to class with my final paper in my bag. It's thirty pages, which was $7.50 to print. As a broke college student, that's my lunch and dinner right there. So I can't reprint that. Suddenly, out of _nowhere,_ it starts fucking _pouring_. My first thought was ' _shit. Water._ ' But then my immediate second thought was ' _shit. My paper. MY PAPER HOLY FUCKING-'_ so I bolted into the nearest covered place.

So now I'm here, in a phone booth, with Shouto Todoroki. Sweet jesus he's even better looking up close. His face is attractive as it is, but now it's slightly wet and he's smirking at me. Fuck.

"Hi there." He was so _warm_. He didn't stop smiling. "I take it your paper is in your bag too?"

"Yeah." I look out into the rain. Half hoping it would stop soon so I could get out of this situation but half hoping it would never stop so I can stay here with him forever. "What's yours about?"

"Aztec mythology. You?"

I look up at him, and his smirk is replaced with a small, genuine smile. Fuck. It's fucking adorable. "Pentacles, the Divine Proportion, and how it relates to everyday activities and shit."

"Nice."

Silence.

How the fuck do I start a conversation now. Do I ask him how he's doing? No, we're too far into talking to do that. Do I compliment him? No, that would be weird, right off the bat. Do I start talking about heroes and my extensive knowledge of marvel movies? No, he'd think I'm batshit crazy. Do I-

"You smell nice."

My thoughts are drawn to a screeching halt. Did he just say… I smell nice? "Um, thanks." I look up at him, and am immediately drawn into his heterochromatic gaze. It's entrancing.

"Sorry, I'm not really-"

"Good at being social? Me neither, if you can't tell." I laugh awkwardly. Shit, that came off as rude I bet. Fuck.

"Yeah." He lets out a low chuckle, and I swear my heart stops beating for a second. It's so… hot. He's just literal fire. How can someone be this fucking attractive? Is it legal?

"Your eyes are really nice, you know." Okay. This is fine. I'm fine. He complimented me, I'll compliment him. Even though that doesn't even _begin_ to describe his godliness.

He blushes. He fucking _blushes_. "Thanks, uh…. I don't really know what to say to that. Um, you're really cute."

 _Fuck_. He just said I'm cute! AGHHHHHHHHHH! How?! Am I not dead?! Jesus fucking christ I want to kiss him but wait, no, we just met, be cool.

Despite that my mind is going insane, my body decides that now is the perfect time to practice whale noises. My stomach growls loudly, and Todoroki covers his mouth in laughter. I _know_ my face is cherry red but I still smile awkwardly. No, I didn't just embarrass myself in front of him. Nope.

"You're Midoriya, right?"

"Yeah." I look out at the rain, trying to cease my beating heart.

"Want to order pizza?"

I look up at him, dumbfounded. "You really think they'll deliver to a phone booth?"

"Why not?"

Oh my fucking god, I love this guy. Wow. He's amazing. "Great, sure, let's do it." I reached into my pocket to take out my phone, but then I realized an obvious thing. We're pressed up against each other in here, and there's barely space for me to turn around, let alone have a pizza box. "Wait, how are we going to fit a pizza box in here?"

His expression changes at the realization. "Oh. um…" His face gets a little red, and it's adorable how he gets embarrassed.

"We'll figure it out." I take out my phone and dial the number of a nearby pizza place, which I've conveniently memorized. "Hi, yes, I'd like a pizza pie please. Yes, just cheese. Yes. Um, hold on a sec." I pull the phone away from my ear. "What do I say for the address?"

"Just tell them where we are."

"Hi again. Um, we're in front of 200 Hubert Street, where it intersects with Greenwich Street. Yeah. Mhm. Okay. Thank you! Bye."

"Great."

"Great."

"Now we wait."

"Yeah." I shiver. Even though I was only in the rain for like 2.5 seconds, I'm soaked to the bone.

"You cold?"

"A little."

He wraps his arms around me, somehow bringing me closer than I already was. "A little?! You're freezing!" He rubs circles on my back, trying to warm me up. I reach my arms around his waist and hug him back. I lean my cheek against his chest, and it's strong and warm. Ugh. I just met him and I already love him. Jesus Christ fuck.

"You're so warm."

"It's my quirk."

"I know but still. Thanks."

 _You are such boyfriend material I can't stand it._

"You too."

I look up at him. What? You too what? Is he thanking me? For what? The fuck?

"You didn't mean to say that aloud, did you?" The smirk is back. That god forsaken smirk.

You didn't mean to say that aloud? What does that mean? Then it clicked. HoOOOOLY SHIT I JUST HIM HE WAS-

" _Ohmygodi'msosorry!"_ I'm sputtering, I know it, and his smirk turns into a hurt look.

"You didn't mean it?"

"I mean, I did, but, uh…" I shut my mouth, not wanted to dig myself deeper into the hole I was already in.

There's this silence and tension in the air around us for a couple of moments before Todoroki speaks up again. "Can you look at me for a second?"

I look up at him to see an unbearably gentle gaze staring right back at me.

"Can I kiss you?"

I swear my face turns red, too red, like I was going to pass out from exhilaration but I didn't! I would've killed something then myself if I passed out right then and there like a fucking dumbass. I give him a tiny nod and he leans down. The kiss isn't hard, or too soft, it's just right. It lasts for only a couple seconds, but goddammit it feels like a fucking eternity.

"Am I interrupting something?"

Both of us turn our heads so quickly I hear my neck crack, instantly regret it, and start massaging the back of it to get the ache to go away.

"No, not at all." Todoroki. How the fuck do you sound so goddamn calm? With my head still unable to turn towards this pizza guy, I thank him.

Todoroki takes the box and holds it above our heads. I assume he pays the guy, because I hear him riding away on his bike. It's still pouring, so I kinda feel bad for him. But that's fine. It's his job.

With skill I never thought possible, he opens the box and gets out a slice. He fucking _feeds_ me some, before taking a bite.

"I can't decide what I love more right now, you or this pizza."

"Yeah, me neither."

"These papers are gonna be totally late."

"Worth it."

Thanks for reading, i appreciate it endlessly!

P.S. if you make fanart i will actually die of happiness

-cactys


	2. Bakudeku- Start Off Slow

AYYYYY IM BACK Y'ALL

i really like writing from these college au prompts so here's another. this one's bakudeku yall with VERY SUBTLE todobaku(it's not even there, it's implied)

prompt: my friend just dragged me to this party and i just saw my ex quick make out with me

Bakugou was less than happy to be dragged to this nearby nightclub near the college. His friends, Sero, Mina, Kaminari and Kirishima had literally dragged him half the way here. Once they passed halfway, he decided it was more convenient to just go with them. They walked into the place, it was dimly lit with fluorescent colored lights and there were people everywhere. The room smelled of sweat, alcohol and cologne, and there was bass-heavy music blasting over the speakers.

Bakugou's friends kind of ditched him, so he was left to wander. Maybe he'd find a hot chick or dude tonight. Who knows.

So he wandered for a bit, scanning the crowd for anyone who interested him. Suddenly, he spotted _him._ Todoroki Shouto. That half n' half bastard. They broke up about a month ago. Todoroki was doing the same thing Bakugou was doing, looking for people to talk to, or more. Knowing Todoroki was going to see him pretty soon, Bakugou just grabbed the nearest person by the waist and pulled them close, so their chests touched. It was a green haired boy with bright eyes and freckles, about three inches shorter than Bakugou. He wore a confused and nervous expression, not knowing who this person was that just seductively pulled him over.

Bakugou smirked. "Hey. I'm Bakugou. My ex is right over there, wanna make out?" Very blunt.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. You're cute."

"Um, okay, but start slow, okay?"

"Sure."

"I'm Midoriya, by the way."

"Good to know." Bakugou leaned down, hands on either side of Izuku's waist. _Such a small waist._ He gently brushed their lips together, and backed off so their lips were only a centimeter away, but Izuku was having none of it. He stood up on his toes and kissed Bakugou hungrily. "So much for starting slow, huh?" Bakugou smirked through kisses.

"What can I say? You're hot." Izuku smiled. Using Bakugou's talking, he shoved his tongue into his mouth. He tasted sweet, like caramel, but it had a tang to it. It was addictive, to say the least.

As if to say 'oh no you don't', the second after Izuku slid his tongue into Bakugou's mouth, Bakugou assaulted Izuku's mouth. It was intoxicating and they were both _loving_ it. Honestly and genuinely.

Izuku trailed his hands up Bakugou's chest, snaking them around his muscular arms and around his neck, before putting one in his hair and resting the other on his shoulder. Bakugou moved one of his hands from Izuku's lower back to squeeze his butt and Izuku let out a quiet moan from the contact. Bakugou broke the kiss and Izuu pouted cutely.

"Should we take this somewhere more private?"

"Sounds good to me. I brought condoms too."

"So eager."

"You know it."

 **thanks again for reading lol**


End file.
